Entre você e o meu sucesso
by Cerejeira Li
Summary: Ela tem 2 destinos e uma escolha só! Se você fosse ela qual escolheria? O sonho de uma vida ou um amor para uma vida? Leiam e cometem! bjus UA


Entre você e o meu Sucesso

1º capítulo

Luz, câmera e solidão.

Japão, Tóquio 23 de agosto de 2001.

- E agora com vocês Moonligt Girls!- disse o apresentador de um famoso programa de tv.

Kami ga sora ni moeagaru  
Karada ga honoo no you yo

Ya da wa nande kou naru no  
Honto ni mou okotchau kara

Koi wo shite setsunai mama  
Amai yume wo mitetai no ni  
Yurusenai aitsura no sei yo

Yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne  
Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo  
Sou yo sore made ganbaranakutcha

Mezamenasai aoi senshi yo

Donna warui hito datte  
Suki nara shinjite miru no

Sore wo riyou suru nante  
Sonna no yatcha ikenai no yo

Itsu datte mamoritai no  
Anata no tame tonde yuku wa  
Ai dake ga kagirinai enajii

Nee watashitachi yarukkyanai ne  
Onna no ko no junjou misete yaru no yo  
Nani ga nan de mo ganbaranakucha  
Mune ni chikau ai no senshi yo

Nee watashitachi yarukkyanai ne  
Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo  
Sou yo sore made ganbaranakutcha  
Mezamenasai ai no senshi yo

Após a banda cantar o seu mais novo sucesso em um programa de tv a platéia que estava no mesmo local vibrou, cantou fez de tudo um pouco para chamar a atenção das cantoras mais famosas do momento...5 garotas, entre 20 e 23 anos todas muito lindas e talentosas tudo o que precisavam para fazer sucesso. Logo após alguns autógrafos se dirigiram ao hotel onde ficavam

* * *

Em algum lugar daquela mesma cidade

- Olha Mamãe!! As Moonligt Girls! -disse uma menina de aproximadamente 8 anos olhando para a tv

Na janela daquela mesma casa havia duas figuras normais para quem passava e olhava, mas um tanto diferentes quem as olhar mais de perto, na testa de cada uma havia um símbolo de uma lua crescente.

- Essas são as meninas?- a figura de pêlo branco falou olhando a tv

- Sim- a segunda de pêlo escuro respondeu

- Já sabe como vamos falar com elas?

- Ainda não...Não sei como fazer isso

- A rainha Selenity anda preocupada...Cada vez mais o mal se aproxima

- Vamos esperar o momento certo

- Temos que agir logo Lua

- Sim eu sei, o futuro do planeta depende delas...

- Xô xô! Vão embora! - disse a mulher expulsando os gatos de sua janela (a mãe da menina)

Rapidamente saíram de lá...

* * *

- Ufa! Mais um trabalho concluído! – disse Mina sentando-se no sofá

Mina tinha 22 anos, a mais brincalhona do grupo, possuí olhos azuis e seu cabelo era loiro, mas desde a última pintura não considera-se loiro, Mina pintou seu cabelo de rosa, um resultado muito bom, tanto é que milhares de fãs copiaram seu look. Seu estilo de roupa com certeza é a mais chamativa, brilhos e plumas, adora roupas e acessórios brilhantes!

- Agora Descanso! – disse Lita

Lita a mais velha do grupo, tinha 23 anos é considerada a mais namoradeira...era vista sempre com algum ator muito famoso ou algum cantor.É sempre alto-astral, e adora gravar clipes.Tem olhos verdes escuros e seu cabelo possui uma tonalidade chocolate e vivem presos a um rabo de cavalo, seu estilo de roupa é básico, uma blusa e uma calça e na maioria das vezes tênis

-Descanso? Não senhora! Marquei um sessão de fotos para vocês - disse o empresário das cantoras, Sasuke Denchiro, baixinho aparenta ter uns 45 anos cabelos pretos e barba mal feita, muito simpático com as garotas

- Mas você disse que nos tínhamos1 semana livre! – disse Amy

A mais tímida do grupo,Amy, não gosta muito de tirar fotos, mas entende que é para seu trabalho. Seu estilo de roupa é meio romântico e discreto, nada q chame muita atenção, apesar de seu empresário insistir muito para que ela vista alguma peça de roupa que brilhe.Tem 21 anos, tem olhos azuis e cabelos curtos azuis.

- Eu sei garotas! Mas nós temos q divulgar o CD de vocês!- disse o empresário

- Ele tem razão pessoal... É o nosso sonho, vamos cumprir a nossa agenda de amanhã - disse Ray

Ray tem 22 anos assim como Mina, e é a mais responsável, leva seu trabalho muito a sério, não que as outras não levem, mas Ray passaria dias sem dormir treinando algum passo da coreografia de uma música. Tem cabelos cumpridos e castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos escuros também, seu estilo de roupa, que ela mesma define é básica, porém glamurosa, ou seja, algum brilho aqui e ali uma saia curta, nada muito vulgar.

- É assim q se fala Ray-chan – disse o empresário apertando a bochecha de Ray

- Sendo assim... – disse Amy

- Enquanto isso, livres de mim! Até amanhã às 3 horas da tarde!Cheguem lá cedo! Beijos minhas fofuras!

O homem se foi fechando a porta de um hotel muito luxuoso onde as jovens cantoras moravam, ora morar com seus pais era praticamente impossível, iriam ficar cercadas de vizinhos intrometidos, seu empresário achava melhor morar em um hotel onde era mais seguro! Há um 1 ano a vida delas é assim, muitos compromissos e pouco tempo que restava era para descansar.

- Esse Sasuke... – disse Amy

- Acho que ele só marcou isso para amanha né??- perguntou Lita

- Nesse tempo só sei que eu quero descansar...Aproveitar ao Maximo esses dias...- disse Amy

- Hm..." Cantora famosa Lita do grupo Moonligt Girls é vista com um rapaz desconhecido, aparentemente de uns 25 anos, em uma das baladas mais animadas do Japão – leu Ray de uma revista de fofoca qualquer

- Quem é o gato da vez Lita? Perguntou Mina

- hehehe...vocês não conhecem! – disse com sua face corada

- Bom famoso ele não é...Não reconheceram ele - disse Ray

- Ele é bonito!- disse Mina olhando a revista

- Hã! Cadê?? Conseguiram tirar foto da gente? - rapidamente a meninas arrancou a revista das mãos de Ray

- Vocês estão namorando? –perguntou Mina eufórica

- Estamos saindo há 2 semanas... Não da para saber nada, mesmo assim, vocês sabem como é difícil namorar um anônimo...

- Às vezes eu queria ser anônima - disse Serena até então calada

Serena era a vocalista principal do grupo, tem 20 anos, a mais nova do grupo agitada e muito distraída! Tem olhos azuis claros e cabelos loiros compridos, na maioria das vezes ficava com ondangos. Seu estilo era...Digamos um pouco de tudo, dependia do seu estado de espírito como falou certo dia em uma entrevista de revista famosa.

- Serena...Porque está falando assim?- perguntou Ray

-Como seria nossas vidas se fossemos anônimas?

- Provavelmente chata!- disse Mina

- Bom ai eu poderia namorar o Yaten- botando a mãe no queixo, e com ar de sonhadora

- Ah então o nome dele é Yaten?? – disse Mina

- Mina! -disse Lita jogando almofada que estava no sofá

- Ai! -disse Ray tirando a almofada da cara

- Desculpe Ray – chan!

- Agora você vai ver! – disse Ray

Logo depois as 5 jovens fizeram uma guerrinha de travesseiro e ficaram brincando até tarde da noite , todas se divertiram, até Serena que parecia desanimada. As meninas acabaram adormecendo na sala mesmo. Serena acordou de repente e olhou suas amigas dormindo...E foi para a área que tinha na sala, olhar a lua, como costumava fazer sempre.

Enquanto estava admirando a lua, estava lembrando quando tinha 6 anos, uma vez fez todos de sua família assistirem a uma pequena apresentação musical, Desde muito pequena sempre gostou de dançar e cantar...Agora já crescida conseguiu realizar seu sonho de cantar para todo mundo, não que não estivesse gostando, Estava e muito...Mas algo estava errado.

- Ah lua...Tudo o que eu sempre quis, agora eu tenho! Mas...Falta algo...

No rosto da bela jovem, uma lagrima cai.

* * *

Não muito longe, em um prédio muito luxuoso um garoto olha a lua. Era alto, cabelo negro como a noite e liso e lindos olhos azuis escuros.Olhava a lua intrigado, como se estivesse querendo alguma resposta.

- Onde estará você minha princesa...Aonde?

_Guerreira do Amor_

_No céu, meu cabelo queima_

_Meu corpo é como fogo_

_Oh não porque isto está acontecendo_

_Agora eu estou queimando por dentro_

_Enquanto eu estou apaixonada, sinto essa dor no coração_

_Mesmo que eu queira ter doces sonhos_

_Eles nunca irão me permitir, essa é a sua culpa_

_Como pensei, eu é que tenho que fazer isso_

_Com minhas próprias mãos derrotarei todo mal_

_Sim, está certo, até lá eu devo perseverar _

_Acorde agora guerreira do amor _

_Não importa o quão mal você seja _

_Se eu te amar, eu acreditarei em você _

_E tirar vantagens disso _

_É uma coisa que você não deve fazer _

_Eu sempre quis te proteger. _

_Por você irei firme sempre para frente _

_Somente o amor é a energia ilimitada. _

_Vamos, nós devemos fazê-lo _

_Nós iremos te mostrar o coração puro que só as garotas tem _

_Não importa o que fizermos, em tudo, devemos sempre perseverar. _

_Com nossos corações, guerreiras do amor _

_Vamos, nós devemos fazê-lo _

_Com nossas próprias mãos iremos derrotar todo mal _

_Sim, até lá devemos perseverar _

_Acordem agora, guerreiras do amor_

(tradução da música que as Moonligt Girls cantaram "Ai No Senshino"no anime música tema da Sailor Vênus)

Continua...

Gostaram?? Quero comentários! Se tiver algum errim de portuga me avisa o.k?? sou distraída ao quadrado...rsrs


End file.
